


Wings

by saltandlemons (3tequilafloor)



Series: In Bed [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, I'm Sorry Asahi, I'm Sorry Kiyoko, Menstruation, Sleepiness, The Author Regrets Nothing, You're Welcome, azumane asahi does his best, daichi wandered away i'm sorry, i don't even know why i do these things, mild asahi abuse, shimizu kiyoko is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/saltandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>From the prompts at <a href="http://sickdaysofficial.tumblr.com/post/146177494224/sick-days-prompts">Sick Days</a> on Tumblr. <i>July 28: Illness or discomfort not related to bacteria/virus</i></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Buying feminine hygiene products, as a shining heroic moment in a sea of deep lifelong regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. That one where absolutely everyone is wildly uncomfortable, the whole time. Except Tanaka and Noya because they're mostly shameless.

Asahi isn't exactly a morning person. The early practices? He's not a big fan of those. Even less so when it's his turn to open the gym. He trips on the steps on his way up them, still yawning and rubbing his eyes from the train ride in, which always nearly puts him right back to sleep in the mornings. Sometimes it really does, but that's a whole different nightmare. Waking up late for class in a strange train station after the line split is something he really won't miss when he finishes school this spring. The key fits easily into the tumbler, and it turns with no resistance. The door is already unlocked. Asahi blinks at it in bewildered surprise, yawns again, and pushes it open. "Hello?" He calls out, but no one responds. 

He flips on cold-tinted fluorescent light switches and the thermostat bars on the way to the back, even though it'll be well after they finish up there when things even begin to feel warmer. The buzz of the lights and the echoes of his footsteps are the only sounds in the cavernous gym. He shivers in the early morning chill, lazily stows his things in the dark locker room, and then stops mid-yawn to stare at the light coming from the toilets. That shouldn't be on yet. Did they miss it somehow last night? No, it's not that. When he gets closer, he can hear someone sniffling quietly inside. He peeks around the corner, concerned. There are shoes under one of the stall doors. Very small shoes. Not Noya's, so maybe Hinata's? Hmm.

Asahi walks over and taps on the door softly, trying not to startle whoever is in there. "Everything ok?" He calls out, the echoes of his voice still hoarse from disuse this morning. Obviously not, but is there really a better way to ask? There's a soft, feminine gasp from inside the stall, and Asahi's eyes widen in surprise. It takes him three tries to get his voice to work again. "Kiyoko-san?" 

"Yes." Kiyoko's voice responds, almost too soft to hear. Asahi winces. She sounds like she's in pain. He really shouldn't be in here...but it's the men's toilets. He's supposed to set things up and then let a swarm of teenage boys in and he doesn't feel like that's a very good idea at all until he figures out how to help Kiyoko with whatever is going on. He can't just leave. 

"Sorry!" He apologizes, anyway. "I'm really sorry! I didn't know you'd be in here. Should I...um?" He can't really finish that question properly. They both know why he's here, but he's not sure what to do for her yet. He hears her sigh softly. She sounds as embarrassed as he feels, which is saying something, because his entire face is on fire. 

"No, I'll leave. I just need-" She swallows, and groans softly. Immediately, Asahi is more alarmed than embarrassed. He puts a palm on the door as if somehow he can comfort her through the metal wall, silly as that is. 

"Are you sick?" His tone is gentle, in spite of the way he's sure his eyebrows must be somewhere up near his hair. His heart is beating too quickly. He's not very good with situations like this, but it's only him here. He'll have to suck it up and do what he can to help. 

"It's...expected, but early." Kiyoko replies, and something clicks. Asahi's eyes widen again. He thinks he understands now, but he isn't really sure what to do about it. He swallows hard, glad she can't see the flush on his face. It's a silly thing to be embarrassed about, after all. It's natural. He sighs in relief. She isn't sick or in any urgent distress, she's just going through something uncomfortable that she totally knows how to handle when it doesn't catch her off guard. That makes it easier. 

He squares his shoulders up from where he's been slouching. "Alright. What do you need?"

A soft, embarrassed cough answers him. "I don't have any...supplies. The nurse will, when she gets here."

Oh. _Oh._ No, that's not good. Everyone else will be here long before then. Asahi shakes his head, even though he knows Kiyoko can't see him through the stall door. He has a better (worse?) idea, even if it makes his stomach do a nervous flop. "Supplies. Ok. I'll. Um, I'll be back." He promises, clenching his hands into fists so he won't get the urge to wring them helplessly. All he can really hope for is mercy, because Kiyoko has been there for all of them at every turn and she deserves the same from him now. He bolts from the room so fast his gym shoes squeak on the tile. When he pulls his boots back on he doesn't even stop to tie them. He does stop to hastily lock the door, just in case anyone else gets eager and shows up really early. Kiyoko shouldn't have to go through that conversation twice. 

Asahi sprints up the road, sweating and cursing at the way the cold air burns his lungs, but knowing that the situation is urgent. The market isn't open yet when he gets there of course, but the newspapers are inside, so he knows that coach is as well. Asahi bangs boldly on the door and shakes the chimes, something he would ordinarily never do. It doesn't take long for coach to appear, glaring so hotly that Asahi is surprised he doesn't burst into flames just from whatever curses the man is thinking in his direction. "CLOSED! CAN'T YOU READ?"

He bows deeply and pleads his case. "YES! I'M SORRY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Asahi yells back through the glass, pounding on it again to draw back coach, who has already turned and started to walk away. The glare is even more withering the second time, and Asahi squeezes his eyes shut against it. He shivers so hard his teeth rattle, realizing he's forgotten his coat in all of the hurry. The bells tinkle and the door groans as coach turns the tumbler over, undoes the pane locks, and lets Asahi inside. 

"You better be dying, or you're dead." The man grumbles. 

It's then that Asahi realizes he's going to have to admit what he's come for. He wants to melt through the floor. Instead, he gapes openly for a long moment and then clears his throat. "Um. Sorry, where are the....uh. Feminine...uh..."

Coach blinks in surprise, the scowl frozen in place on his face. Whatever he's been expecting to hear, it clearly isn't this. He points the way wordlessly, and Asahi almost hits his head on the charm rack in his hurry to offer another deep, apologetic bow before he bolts down the aisle. The lights aren't on yet, but he finds what he's looking for...maybe. He realizes after a moment that there is more than one type, and that he's neglected to ask for any details whatsoever about which ones Kiyoko would like. Then again, perhaps that's really none of his business anyway. He bounces nervously on his feet, indecisive, then takes the package that seems the most well rounded. These ones are long, extra absorbent (oh, god,) and they have something called wings. Nothing else seems to offer quite so many...er, features at once. It's probably the best option. He hopes. 

There are pain rubs and analgesics displayed next to the -napkins? Well, they're all in little pink packages, some with cartoonish depictions of ovaries and other such clues that seem to point to them being important as well. He grabs a handful of those too. Then a soda. She likes plum, doesn't she? Is it peach? Shit... he'll just bring both. Maybe some milk bread! That's...probably no help to her whatsoever but at this point he's panicking. Coach swats his hand away when he reaches for a tin of peppermints too, but when he sees what Asahi sets down on the cash counter he frowns and drops the mints in the pile himself. His eyebrow quirks up a little higher than Asahi thinks is strictly necessary, thanks. 

Coach doesn't actually comment, however. He just totals everything up and takes Asahi's money with a mildly annoyed grunt, but he doesn't hand the bag over. Asahi shifts on his feet, eyes wide, hoping coach can wait until later to tease him or call him a girl or whatever is coming next. It really is urgent, after all. He offers an awkward smile and reaches for the bag, but coach pulls it away. He eyes Asahi in a way that makes him uncomfortable, and then...there's an unmistakable sort of _glance_ that makes Asahi want to die. 

It's awkward for both of them, apparently, as coach coughs afterward. He picks up a packet of something from behind the counter as well and drops it into the bag. "If you're old enough for these, you need to take some of those, too. It's not on the receipt, so your mother won't see it. Just...ah, just get out of here. We're closed, damn it." 

Finally, Asahi gets the bag. He bows deep and long once more before he bolts, far too embarrassed, confused and rushed to try and speak again. By the time he gets back to the school he's wheezing, and even worse, Suga is standing outside looking bored and annoyed. He opens his mouth to lecture Asahi, but Asahi holds up a hand to stop him. He unlocks the door, but when Suga tries to follow him in he blocks the way, bodily. He's larger, so it isn't that hard to do, even if Suga suddenly looks like he wants to do something violent to Asahi. 

"Just a sec!" Asahi gasps out at him, gently shoves him back down onto the next step, and slams the door behind him. He locks it from the inside before Suga gets his bearings back, which takes about two seconds. The door thumps and echoes with Suga's kicking on the other side. Asahi hears him curse, but doesn't stick around to explain himself. He's going to be running laps every day for the rest of his life when Daichi gets wind of this, he just knows it. 

He exhales shakily and takes off again, forgetting all about his boots until it's too late. He can add scrubbing the floors forever to the list too, then. It's worth it when he makes it to the toilets, and Kiyoko. He slides the bag gently under the stall door, then doubles over and tries to catch his breath. He hears Kiyoko gasp quietly. "What is-oh!" Asahi turns so his back is facing her to makes sure he doesn't accidentally get a glimpse of anything besides her trainers, and slides down the stall in an emotionally exhausted heap. He hears papers crinkling and other mysterious feminine product sounds, and knows he should leave her in peace now, but he's too tired and petrified of moving. When he leaves Kiyoko, he's going to have to face Suga's wrath, after all. 

Distantly, he hears the toilet flush. It doesn't really register until the door swings open and he falls backward into the stall, though. Asahi covers his eyes before he can accidentally get a glimpse up Kiyoko's skirt, until she steps over him and kneels on the other side. "I think these might be for you." She says softly, dropping something into his lap. Asahi sits up, wincing as he cracks his head off of the door latch. Kiyoko smiles at him, looking a little paler than usual but soft at the eyes. Grateful. He can't help grinning back at her, even if he knows he's going to get his ass kicked by a handful of people in the very near future. At least someone appreciates him. 

Kiyoko gets up on her toes, even with him seated and her crouching that way, to meet his eyes properly. She glances away as soon as he meets hers back, but then she leans forward and pecks him gently on the cheek. She smells like spiced plums, and her lips are impossibly soft. He blinks, and raises a hand to his cheek as she gets to her feet and slips out the back door. Not a moment too soon, because Daichi storms in just then, looking livid. Suga is at his heels, looking frustrated and confused. 

"Asahi, what the hell are you doing? Did you fall asleep on the train again? Nothing is set up! You tracked mud everywh-" Daichi's eyes widen and the lecture stops abruptly. He gawks at Asahi for a long, uncomfortable moment, then spins on his heel and just...leaves. Suga snorts and shakes his head, looking somewhere between mortified and deeply amused. 

He sighs and pats Asahi's head. "That's ambitious of you, but you don't really need them unless there's a girl involved." Suga teases, sounding oddly gentle. Asahi has no idea what he's talking about. He stares as Suga coughs to cover what is definitely an embarrassed laugh and leaves him alone, too. 

After a long, uncomfortable minute of waiting for one of them to let him in on the joke, Asahi slowly begins to clamber up as well. He can hear others in the changing room now, lots of rustling clothes and quiet chatter. When he gets to his feet, though, something falls to the floor. Before he can even look to see what it is, Nishinoya bounces in and greets him. Tanaka follows, nodding quietly, and picks the box up from the floor. "Hey, you dropped-huh." His eyebrows knit and he glances Asahi over the same way coach had earlier, making Asahi's face flush hot all over again. Nishinoya's eyebrows go up at the display, and he peeks at what Tanaka is holding. Then he does a double take, and -oh. God. Checks Asahi out, too. 

"Wow. That's awesome, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya says, slapping him on the back. Asahi nervously reaches for the box, with a strange feeling of dread creeping up his stomach. 

Tanaka hands it over with a back slap of his own and an approving nod. "Good for you, dude." 

He's afraid to look, he really is, but it's better to just get it over with. Asahi glances at the box, then drops it with a squawk, shaking his hand out as if it burns. Tanaka and Nishionoya are busy at the urinals by now, but Asahi wants to crawl into Kiyoko's toilet stall and hide there himself until everyone leaves again. Coach gave him a box of condoms. Extra large size. He buries his face in his hands, wondering faintly if it's too late to change his name and start over in a different school.

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi cleans the floor all week, and runs suicide sprints for even longer. The only thing that makes it worthwhile is the way Kiyoko bobs her head in greeting to him now when they pass in the corridors. 
> 
> That, and the luck charm he finds in his shoe box the day after. He can't be sure since there isn't a note, but he thinks that maybe it's a token of gratitude. It smells like spiced plums.


End file.
